L'Héritage
by waffleman1314
Summary: Un traduction de Legacy , mon roman anglais, suivez l'histoire de Perry, Phinéas, Ferb, et Isabelle. Un début rebattu d'un grand aventure.
1. Un Ornithorynque de Sydney

**Bonjour! Je m'appelle AJ ThaPlatypus (ou, L'Ornithorynque=ThaPlatypus). Je suis américainne, et j'ai écrié ce roman en anglais. Il y a le traduction (bien, un traduction amateur). Dites-moi vos opinions! -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Perry

Il était un matin frais et brumeux dans l'outback. Le soleil jetait un coup d'oeil au-dessus de l'horizon de la nature à vous couper le souffle d'Australie. La lumière luisait d'un ton taquin aux eaux dehors le repaire d'Affleck. Il n'importe quel un repaire; il était un repaire d'une famille d'ornithorynques.

La famille d'Affleck était une famille très respecté parmi les autres ornithorynques. Il était savoir pour le pur-sang. Tous ceux qui à la famille était «pur». Il signifiait aucun était domestiqué ou prenait de la maison. Darren et Katy était le douzième génération d'Affleck. Et, à partir du soir dernier, cinq nouveaux oeufs éclorait, et il y avait un nouveau génération.

Darren était fier de son cinq nouveau fils- et il voulait le faire évident. Ce matin très frais et brumeux, il précédait sa nouvelle famille du repaire et dans l'eau froid. Bien sûr, sont les ornithorynques, la température leur avait un peu d'un effet; mais, un fils était…différent.

Petit Erik Affleck était pas seulement le plus petit de la famille, mais aussi le plus étrange. Le premier chose il faisait après il éclorait- accomplissait un poirier équilibré pour ses parents. S'il marchait dans l'eau, il claquait avec frustration. L'eau était trop froid! Est-ce que les parents et les fratries fou?

Trouvait agacement avec Erik pour ne venir pas à l'eau à lui-même, Darren lui nageait et il lui tirait avec réticence à la rivière. Peu importe comment énergiquement Darren nageait, Erik continuait tâtonner désespérément pour la surface. _Froid! Il est trop froid,_ il pensait.

Après plus d'épreuve, Darren finalement remontait à la surface presque la rive. Erik se précipitait à la terre; il haletait et frissonnait, et il ne faisait pas le contact visuel avec son père. Katy claquait avec le ton inquiétant, _Pourquoi ne suive pas-il? _

Darren répondait sa femme avec un regarde fixe indigné. Tournait à ses fils, il donnait des instructions trouver la nourriture et explorer le coin, mais ils devaient rester près du repaire au cas du péril. À péril, Darren signifiait les humains. Les ennemis le pire de la Afflecks sauvage.

Erik titubait le long de la rive. Il était mouillé, froid, et avait un peu faim. Voit les eaux verglacé, Erik clignait les yeux s'il voyait sa reflet fixait à lui-même. Se déplaçait pour voir un chose différent, il remarquait le terre devinait plus séché s'il arrivait plus loin de la rivière.

_Très bien_, il pensait. _Quelqu'un en fait pensait faire le terre séché. Il est bien voir les avis importe à la monde. _Attendez. Où est-il? Erik voyait du derrière. Roland était là avant en ce moment, non? Et où est-ce que la rivière?

Effrayé, Erik dépassait son petit tête en haut, sur l'herbe, voir emplacement. Il n'y a pas un chose mais le brouillard, à son connaissance. Il louchait les yeux, s'efforçait à travers les nues épais. Se rendait compte il doit faire avec ne pas voir, il entendait à la monde dans la coin. Erik entendait les voix.

«J'en ai vu un, le pote! Juste là! Au sous-bois! Allons-y!» un humain appelait. D'accord, Erik, a un jour de la vie, n'avait pas une piste comment dire la différence entre le voix d'un humain et le bavardage d'un ornithorynque. Naturellement, il suivait le bruit.

«Ah, bah te v'là, le petit mec!» dirait un voix différent. Erik sursautait quand il entendait le bruit. Il était plus proche du premier. Où est-il venir de? Puis, ses pieds étaient dans l'air. Quelque chose lui empoignait. N'avait pas les temps penser, Erik se découvrait en face à face avec un humain.

«Dis donc, Joey! Tu en as attrapé un!» le voix autre rirait. «Arrachait le petit pote chérot tout droit le sous-bois, hein?»

«Tu paries, Dave. Je parie il donnera trop d'argent. Il a un beau pelage. Maintenant, nous devons l'engraisser et le vendre aux américains qui ne se doute de rien. Ha!» Joey rirait.

Le coeur d'Erik courait comme une voiture de course à la poitrine. Il ne savait pas les buts dux humains, mais quoi qu'il sera; il savait il n'était pas le meilleur but. Il mourra, et il avait un jour.

Si…Erik s'évanouissait.


	2. Un Garçon de Danville

**J'ai chapitre deux pour vous! -AJ **

* * *

Phinéas

La pluie. Il sûrement décourageait l'humeur de la maison de Flynn. La fille, Candice, qui avait huit ans, s'occupait jouer avec les poupées. Sa mère cuisait pour quand son père arrivera. Mais, personne ne faisait pas attention à Phinéas.

Tout seul, sur le divan dans la salon, Phinéas, qui avait six ans, bricolait avec son montre. Les pièces du montre étaient allongé parsemé de l'autre côte de la siège alors qu'il démantelait et modifiait le jouet bon marché. Il se fronçait les sourcils rouge, déterminé refaire le montre.

Il était un homme normal, avec le tête en triangle et les cheveux rouge dans un crinière. Ses yeux scintillait un bleu profond, toujours lassait entendre à l'anxiété et la résolution. Pour faire sa mode individuellement, Phinéas typiquement mettait un tee-shirt avec les rayures oranges et blanches. Normal, bien sûr.

Néanmoins, Phinéas toujours voulait faire les choses, exprès les choses mécanique, marcher mieux. Il avait les idées très fous, mais ne pouvait jamais construire comme il faut les inventions il concevait si parfaitement.

Phinéas soupirait avec frustration, renonçait au projet. Mettait le petit tournevis, il sautillait en haut et voyait de la fenêtre, regardait pour la voiture du père. Il sera à la maison à tout moment.

Vivement l'heure. Cependant, le père n'arrivait pas. Puis, Phinéas décidait aider la soeur avec les poupées. Elle toujours se plaindrait du odieux comportement du frère, si peut-être qu'expliquerai lui être un frère.

«Candice, puis-je t'aider?» il demandait innocemment.

«Quoi m'aider, Phinéas, quoi m'aider? Je joue là! Avec Ducky Momo,» Candice répondait brusquement.

«Je veux aider le frère; il n'a pas besoin d'être odieux,» Phinéas soutenait. "Tu as l'air inquiète toujours avec ça.»

«NON! Phinéas, il n'est pas mal, non, il doit se comporter odieux parce que je le fais!,» Candice protestait.

«Mais, j'ai pensé-» Phinéas commençait. Il se coupait quand Candice mettait le main sur la bouche de lui. Elle indiquait de la fenêtre à les lumières clignotantes bleues. «Est-ce qu'il une voiture de police, Candice?»

Ne dirait pas, Candice faisait oui de la tête et se levait récupérer la mère. Elle s'emparait le main de Phinéas et le tirait avec elle. Phinéas demandait les questions alors qu'ils marchaient, mais elle ne les répondait pas. Finalement, il abandonnait l'essai de la demande à contrecoeur.

«MAMAN!» Candice criait. Elle toujours attirait l'attention d'elle.

«Quelle est le problème, Candice? Vois-tu que je cuisine?» la mère répondait. Elle dépassait la tête du coin aux enfants.

«Maman, il y a une voiture de police de la voie privée!» Phinéas proclamait triomphalement.

Sur-le-champ, un coup venait de la porte d'entrée. La mère se pressait à la porte d'entrée, avoir l'air peureuse. Ouvrait la porte, sans surprise, un agent de police se tenait debout à l'entrée avoir l'air grave. Phinéas courrait à la mère voyer ce qui se passe.

«Maman, que font-ils? Quoi-» Phinéas arrêtait. Ses yeux errait à la dépanneuse stationnée à la derrière de la voiture de police. Là, les restes de la voiture du père s'asseyaient, et, de vérité, pas beaucoup était laissé.

«Phinéas, mon chou, retournez-là!» le mère appelait. Phinéas n'écoutait pas. Il refusait écouter. Il courrait près de la voiture, qui a défoncé.

«Papa?» il chuchotait. Ses yeux voyait sur un ton furibond aux décombres, essayait prouver ils avaient tort, mais ils ne pouvait pas. Le père n'était pas dans la voiture. Il tourbillonnait faire face la mère. «Où est-ce qu'est Papa?!»

«Phinéas, mon chou, ne se vexe pas, ce n'est pas un bon temps s'affoler,» la mère dirait, essayait le calmer de la colère.

«IL NE RETOURNERAI PAS, EST-IL?!» Phinéas gémissait.

«Phinéas-»

N'attendait pas entendre la reste dux mots de la mère, Phinéas explosait de colère après elle, courrait à la chambre, s'enfermait, et sanglotait sous les couvertures. Il était deux choses il savait avec certitude. Un, le père ne retournait pas ce nuit. Deux, le père ne retournait jamais.


	3. Un Homme Timide de Londres

**Je suis retournée! Il y a la chapitre trois. -AJ **

* * *

Ferb

Il regardait l'horizon roulait avec paresse à la fenêtre du siège arrière. Il presque était le crépuscule, et Ferb devinait fatigué du voyage, particulièrement dans un pays étranger. La voiture s'arrêtait au panneau stop. Voyait tous les deux chemins, le père reprenait le voyage.

Les Fletchers étaient d'humeur mal. Il y a un peu de semaines, Madame Fletcher mourrait du cancer, et il était tragique pour le père, mais plus tragique pour lui, qui avait six ans et ne voulait pas déménager loin de Londres.

Encore, ils étaient ici, roulaient tranquillement remonter les rues américaines, à la droite plutôt que la gauche. Ferb n'avait pas une idée _où_ ils allaient, tous il savait ils allaient. Ils devinaient préoccupé d'événements dernier.

Après les heures du voyage assommant, ils finalement arrivait à la ville. La signe accueillait, «Bienvenue au Danville! Nous avons les sourires, le lait, et l'herbe!»

«Donc, ils entendent aimables, oui?» Monsieur Fletcher murmurait à Ferb. Il ne s'attendait pas une réponse. Ferb était bavard en général, mais aujourd'hui, et pour un peu de semaines, il ne parlait pas, si quelqu'un collait la bouche fermée.

«As-tu le mutisme?» M Fletcher parlait plus fort ce temps. Pas de réponse. Le père soupirait. «Tu ne peux pas simplement me parler pas pour la vie. Tous nous avons…c'est les uns autres…»

Ferb tournait la tête continuer regarder l'horizon. Oui, il aimait le père, mais il se prenait loin de les grands-parents, aussi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils quittaient l'Angleterre? Qu'est-ce que mal par Londres merveilleux?

«Je n'expliquait jamais pourquoi nous déménageons, et puisque tu ne parles pas a ce moment, je suppose il est de temps bien,» M Fletcher devinait. «Il y a un commerce du antiquaire au Danville, et tu sais m'attirance de l'antiquités. Il y avait une offre d'emploi, si je la prenait.»

Franchement, Ferb ne pouvait pas décider lequel il détestait plus; le père gardait ces informations, ou le père le faisait sans penser de Ferb premier. Il était certain qu'il voulait rester à Londres, et il était _très_ certain il ne voulait pas habiter au Danville.

Le silence posait à la petite voiture. M Fletcher abandonnait l'essai de parler a Ferb; de toute façon, la réaction meilleure il pouvait recevoir, il était un regard vide et un battement de paupières. L'obscurité se posait, et la pluie tombait goutte à goutte sur le pare-brise. Finalement, ils trouvait un auberge du concours de circonstances.

«Ah, voilà, un bon auberge à côte du resto «Paul Bunyan's», nous avons de la chance!» M Fletcher annonçait. «Maintenant, allons-y avant il pleuvoir à verse, eh?»

Avec un soupire grand, Ferb glissait de la siège arrière et marchait au coffre. Saisissait le valise d'une nuit («Juste au cas, Ferb!» M Fletcher disait) et se dirigeait pour la porte.

Il était un auberge au charme désuet. Les lumières moderne et les lustres suspendait du plafond ce ressemblait un passage en bois. _Peut-être si quelqu'un pouvait marcher dans la plafond,_ pensait Ferb. _Puis il semblerais sensé ressembler un passage en bois au lieu d'une plafond. _

La dame au secrétaire faisait l'enregistrement avec un sourire de tout ses dents. Ferb pensait elle semblait aimable, mais le chemin elle leur continuait fixer, il faisait elle semblait louche. Il vitement suivait le père à la chambre, faisait certain il ne pas tourner la tête ou voyer derrière. La réceptionniste faisait lui trembler, malgré le chauffage.

«Ah, nous sommes ici, la chambre là!» M Fletcher chantait. «N'est-ce pas passionnément, notre premier nuit en Amérique? Et pour le petit-déjeuner, nous pouvons aller au resto américain hier, tu l'aimes?»

Ferb ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à ce stade. Attendez- non, il faisait savoir. Il voulait retourner à Londres et se glisser dans le lit avec l'espoir c'il voyer les amis hier. Rien pouvait le changer, néanmoins.

La chambre était petite, avec seulement un divan, un lit, une télé, et un petit salle de bains. M Fletcher mettait ses choses à côte du divan et observait la chambre de manière satisfaisante. _À son esprit, il nous faisait une faveur grande. Dis, il ne comprend pas je n'ai pas l'envie être ici,_ Ferb pensait.

«Alors, je prendrai le divan, mon fils, et tu pourras prendre le lit,» M Fletcher offrait, faisait une pause de l'espoir ce Ferb répondrait. «Eh, bien, tu dois se laver pour s'endormir. Nous avons un jour grand hier, et je dois trouver quelqu'un pour toi rester avec, eh? Bon nuit, Ferb.»

Sans répondre, Ferb vitement se préparait pour s'endormir. Il savait combattre avec le père ne faisait pas eux retourner à Londres. Qu'est-ce que le choix de Ferb? Faisait silencieux, c'était le chemin seulement exprimer sa résistance. Il ne voyait pas ce situation deviner mieux. Du tout.


	4. Une Fille Curieuse de Mexique

**Bonjour! :) Plus du roman pour vous. -AJ **

* * *

Isabella

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Il était un nom très long pour une fille de six ans. Pourquoi sa parents décidait mettre un trait d'union le nom de famille, elle n'avait pas une idée, mais il était assurément trop long pour elle. Plus du mettait un trait d'union de le nom de famille, Isabella voulait savoir la raison pour garder le nom après le père elles quittait.

Elle avait quatre ans au temps, quand le père marchait plus loin et quittait elle et la mère. Tout elle vraiment se rappelait être la dispute grande, la porte frappait, et elle marchait au coin de la cuisine voyer la mère sanglotait désespérément.

Il n'était pas l'haine elle avait pour le père. Elle juste semblait elle avait besoin d'être en colère avec lui. Comment est-ce qu'un père le faisait, spécialement à la marie et la fille? Il déménageait au Mexique juste pour la mère, puis résolument elle quittait pour une raison Isabella ne sait pas.

Pas peu temps après le père quittait, Isabella et la mère déménageaient au Danville, à l'États-Unis. Elles habitaient d'un terrain de caravaning depuis deux ans, et elles finalement déménageaient dans la maison nouvelle.

La maison était très moderne, et elle construirait dans le façon Latino. Isabella mettait les bagages au sol de la chambre nouvelle. Elle avouait, elle était très aimable. Elle était spacieuse, avec un placard et deux fenêtres. Les fenêtres faisait face les maisons de l'autre côté de la rue.

«Isa, Isa, es-tu là?» la mère appelait en haut l'escaliers.

«Oui, Maman!» Isabella retournait. «C'est très bon ici!»

La mère rirait quand elle voyait Isabella tournoyait autour la nouvelle chambre. Elle était une vue adorable porter la petite robe rose et le t-shirt blanc. Le noeud rose accentuait les cheveux noir de jais. Le tournoiement ralentissait et elle gloussait à la mère, souriait grande.

«Oh, Isa, tu es une très belle fille, _mija_,» la mère commentait. «Je suis contente que tu l'aimes.»

«Maman, qu'il y a les enfants autres au voisinage? J'aimerais les connaître!» Isabella volontiers disait.

«Oui, quand je connaissais les parents, je laisserais te les connaître. Je connaissais la dame de l'autre côté de la rue la nuit dernier; elle a deux enfants jeunes, une fille et un homme. Peut-être tu aimerais les connaître bientôt,» elle racontait à la fille.

«J'espère!» Isabella serrait les petits mains ensemble. «Je n'avais jamais déjà un ami vrai.»

En Mexique, elle n'avait jamais la chance connaître qui que ce soit d'autre, quasiment car elle ne parle pas l'espagnol comme les enfants autres sur le voisinage. Isabella voulait nul plus d'un ami vrai et véritable.

À la tête, elle essayait imaginer les nouveaux voisins. Que disait-Maman, un homme et une fille? Elle ne connais jamais une homme bientôt. Qu'aime-les hommes? Bien sûr, ne pas jouer avec les poupées ou porter comme les princesses.

Sont-ils aimable? Ont-ils les ans même, ou sont-ils plus âgés? Ou plus jeunes? La mère ne disait pas leurs apparences. Peut-être elle ne les voyait pas, juste leur mère. Connaissent-ils des enfants autres? Elle espérait.

Trouvait les valises, Isabella faisait mettre les choses aux endroits spécialement. Le lit installait, et aussi les grands meubles. Les vêtements remplissait les tiroirs de la commode. Les bibelots ornait les surfaces vides et les décorations couvrait les murs.

«Ouaf, ouaf!» un petit chihuahua bondissait sur l'escaliers vers Isabella. Il sautait sur le lit et lui remuait la queue.

«Pinky! Bah te v'là!» Isabella criait. Elle ramassait le petit chien et lui étreignait, recevait un grand bisous mouillé. Isabella riait. Ce chien était l'ami seulement longtemps.

Quoiqu'il était un chien très étrange. Chaque jour, de temps même, il disparaissait comme par magie pendant une heure ou deux. Puis, il reparaissait, avait sommeil, et avait sens d'obligation.

«Où étais-tu, garçon?» elle lui demandait, lui plaçait sur le lit encore. Pinky juste voyait à Isabella avec ses grands yeux bruns. «Allons-y, tu dois aller QUELQUE PART. Tu ne peux pas juste disparaître. Bête chien.»

Elle lui tapotait et était allongé au lit. Il y a les étoiles phosphorescents sur la plafond. Souriait, Isabella leur voyait avec un regard curieux dans les yeux.

«Je pense j'aimerai là, Pinky. L'Aimeras-tu, garçon?» elle lui demandait.

«Ouaf!» était la réponse seulement.


	5. Qui Suis-Je?

**Chapitre cinq est ici:) -AJ **

* * *

Perry

Il ne se rappelait pas un chose. Sa tête semblait comme elle nage et il voyait flou. De qu'est qu'il voyait, la chambre il était dans, elle était soit noir en couleur ou très noir. Comment s'appelle, encore? Il clignait ses yeux.

«Je pense il revient à soi,» une voix disait.

«Donne-il un moment, Carl,» une autre répondait tout à coup. «Il a mis sous sédatif plus lourdement, juste laisse-il trouver un peu d'oxygène.»

«Pauvre gars, seulement a un peu de jours et il irait les hommes lui tuer! Leur crois-tu?!» Carl criait.

«Certains personnes sont juste cruelles, Carl.»

Le petit ornithorynque sonné se redressait. Deux humains s'asseyait en face de lui. Il clignait ses yeux deux fois. Est-il censé se rappeler à propos dux humains?

«Salut, petit gars,» Carl disait, regardait l'ornithorynque. «As-tu faim?»

L'ornithorynque jeune regardait voir Carl offrait un peu de nourriture sur un bâton en argent. Il marchait prudemment au bâton et grignotait à la nourriture. Miam! Il grignotait plus.

«Qu'est-ce que nous lui faisons, monsieur?» Carl demandait.

«Bien, nous avons lui former pour l'agence, en premier. Deuxième, nous devons lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Qui sait où nous pouvons trouver une famille qui veut un ornithorynque…» l'home autre disait.

«N'occupe pas toi le Major Monogram, petit gars. Il juste essaye te trouver une maison. Monsieur, quoi de la famille qui a le père tombé récemment? Bien sûr, le petit garçon peux vouloir un pote- attraper l'esprit dux choses,» Carl conseillait.

«C'est une idée très formidable, Carl!» le Major disait. Il se penchait au petit animal. «Donc, je pense nous te trouvons une famille d'accueil, Agent P.»

Le petit ornithorynque regardait Monogram. _Je m'appelle Agent P. Bien,_ il pensait.

«Nous avons te former au agent secret, si tu comprends. Tu as, euh, as potentiel. Nous juste voulons te surveiller car nous ne savons pas qu'est que les braconniers te font,» il continuait.

Carl soulevait Agent P et plaçait un fedora sur la tête. Il était trop grand pour sa petite tête, mais Carl lui rassurait il le grandirait. Il lui portait au objet grand. Ils l'appelait une «voiture». Il leur apporterai à sa nouvelle famille.

Agent P voyait sur la fenêtre de la voiture et regardait le monde s'il passait. Il n'avait pas d'un souvenir de n'importe quoi avant aujourd'hui. Habitait-il ici avant? Bien sûr il se rappellerait une telle endroit fantastique!

«Agent P, tu ne peux pas porter ce chapeau dans le coin de la famille d'accueil, d'accord?» le Major instruisait. «Tu dois faire semblant comme un ornithorynque ordinaire. N'inquiète pas, il est plus facile qu'il semble.»

«Grrr…» Agent P répondait.

«Oh, quell bruit mignon, est-il?» Carl disait.

«Carl, tous deux mains sur la roue! Et n'heurte pas Agent C!» Monogram criait.

À ce moment, un chat roux traversait de la rue et s'arrêtait avant de la voiture saluer le Major. Carl freinait et laissait Agent C galoper de la rue avant il continuait en voisinage.

«Oh-là-là, Carl, conduis comme tu n'as pas un permis de conduire, irais-tu?!» Monogram réprimandait.

«Désolé, monsieur. Je n'ira pas encore,» Carl répondait, rougissait.

«Il n'utilise jamais ton cerveau, Agent P. Se souvient,» Monogram disait sous une haleine.

Peu sûr de la conversation, Agent P prenait le but dans étude pendant qu'il regardait le monde de la fenêtre. Il se demandait leur vitesse.

Carl s'arrêtait la voiture avant d'une maison jaune avec une auto rouge stationné à la façade. Il et le Major débouclaient et sortaient de la voiture. Avant il pouvait suivre, Carl ramassait Agent P et le portait à la porte d'entrée, près dux talons du Major Monogram.

Monogram s'arrêtait à la porte pour le mot de la fin à Carl au sujet de parler sans l'approbation et dévoiler leur identité vraie. Carl, bien sûr, se tapait et poussait un faible «oui, monsieur» avant le Major se tournait.

Était contente avec les choses, le Major Monogram levait la main à la droite et frappait sur la porte d'entrée. Une dame rousse ouvrait la porte pour eux.

«Puis-j'offre l'aide, messieurs?» elle demandait.


End file.
